Gemini
by Blastertroll
Summary: The story I've worked on for years, i am always looking for criticizism at any time


**Gaster: Sad, the boy isn't even old enough to go through this...**

* * *

The house was pitch black, nothing but the sounds of cicadas and crickets chirping out their songs. The rooms of the house looked almost like voids past the doors. Soon, the sounds of the insects were interrupted by loud crashes and booms coming from the basement of the home. From one of the rooms, a young boy was awoken by the crashing. He got off of his bed and searched for his parents. He walked as cautiously as possible, being careful not to trip on anything he may have left on his room's floor before he went to bed. He left his room and went down the stairs to the living room of his house. His house was pretty normal, four rooms, one bathroom, and everything.

As he got to the floor of the living room, another crash was made, causing the house to shake for a second. The boy walked to the kitchen of his house, where the crashes got louder and the shaking got more intense. He would have just left the kitchen, gone back up to his room, and went to sleep. Yet, he had a feeling that wouldn't be good right now. He was surprised that his house was this dark, there was usually a small light left on in case he or his parents had to get something downstairs.

He reached over and opened the basement door, he expected the eerily dark room, full of Spider webs, and all kinds of creepy things. He closed his eyes and walked down the first step and called for his parents, all he heard was the echo of his own voice. He opened his eyes and prepared for the darkness, but instead he was met with bright lights, like the sun beaming through the windows of the house. He walked down the stairs and looked around, it looked like the room was metal and wood only. He walked around the room with awe, he had never seen this part of his house before. He never went into the basement, since he thought it looked creepy at all times of day.

He looked around when he heard the sounds of machinery whirring, only to find the source of it was from a teenage girl standing next to him. He jumped at the girl and moved back, to the girl's surprise. They had both standing for a few minutes, The boy was terrified of what the girl would do to him. Soon, the girl was showing signs of getting tired of waiting for something to happen. They had both stayed silent for the next two minutes until, the girl decided broke the silence.

"Hello there"The girl said hesitantly, trying not to scare the boy

"H-hi?"The Boy stayed back, still afraid of her

"Are-are you Axton?" She asked calmly, causing the boy to jump

"Y-yes, That's me."He said, shaking slightly

"I'm guessing you want to see you parents huh?"The girl said, Axton nodded

"Where are they?"He looked around the room

"Down on floor 6 I guess, want to see them?"

"Uhh...yes"He was then ushered to a glass cylinder by the girl

As the cylinder shut, it proceeded to glide downward through a series of different floors, one holding a larger cylinder engulfed in light, another holding a large creature. There were many different floors, but it soon starts to slow down and stop on one floor. The floor had a dark shadowy being being constrained by metal bars and some light being shone on it. When the machine fully stopped, it showed two people, a man and woman. These are the boy's parents, Caroline and Wilhelm. They had been using a large plated computer that seemed to control the machines holding the being to the wall. The boy ran out of the elevator to see his parents, who yelled in surprise. They ran from the computer and went to see why their son was in their lab. As they were talking, the computer started to send errors and emergency shut downs saying the machines would glitch and shut down. After the boy greed to going back to bed, the machine let out a large _BANG!_ The machines started to shut down as their only power vanished and the bracing holding the creature to the wall started to loosen and almost set it free, but held it back for a while. everything fell silent and the world seemed to slow for the Couple. They needed to do now was get their son out of the building, but they need to keep the being constrained so it can't hurt anyone. The hit a button, making the cylinder appear again.

"Glados get him out of here!"Wilhelm yelled as one of the shadow's restraints snapped open

"But sir I could just-"She was cut off by another brace snapping

"Just Nothing! get him out of the house"Caroline yelled as she tried to restart the power

"Wait, why do I have to leave?" Axton said as they kept arguing

"That man is very dangerous, we'll take care of him while Glados keeps you safe" Will said, while the second to last brace snapped

The last brace finally snapped, the sound echoed through the building. The shadow cackled loudly before he seemed to glide towards the few. He seemed to laugh out of malice seeing the way he barred his teeth. He kept staring for a moment before he smiled.

"Well...The family is all together" It laughed" good, I can finally kill you all"

"Glados"Will whispered"get him out of the home, NOW!"

As if on cue, Glados pulled the boy away and ran. Before the monster could touch them, a metal panel slammed into it, dazing it. Glados pulled Axton into the elevator and set the way up. The elevator was about to launch, before Caroline said the last words.

"Axton….."She stopped" W-we love you…"

The machine launched the duo into the ceiling towards the house itself. the shadow pulled himself up and glared at the couple.

"Good…"He smiled wickedly"I love a good chase"

"You…"Will stood up" are NOT TOUCHING THEM!

* * *

Glados scrambled into the rooms of the house, checking for the boys room. Once reached, she grabbed any clothes and a few other necessities before pulling the boy down and outside to the street and carried him away from the house.

"Wait! Who was that?!" Axton questioned"We should help!"

"We are!"Glados said quickly"We'll help the later, they can handle themselves trust me"

"Really?"Axton said puzzled

"Yeah, just, not now…."


End file.
